


Split: Chapter 3

by RivenBody



Series: Split Fanfiction [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivenBody/pseuds/RivenBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rathe and Flowey begin magic lessons. What seems to be a harmless exercise awakens some memories in Rathe. As well, see what Rathe is capable of magically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split: Chapter 3

                             Split

                             Chapter 3

“Okay, first step is to calm down, Rathe,” Flowey tried to explain to his companion. Rathe had been off the walls eager to learn magic. She was also trying shake that sweater kid off her mind. Whatever memories she had of him, she did **not** want to remember or even think of him. Luckily, the thought of wielding magic excited Rathe enough to shake him from her thoughts.

“Seriously, slow your roll there, Rathe,” Flowey was getting irritated now. “Gosh dang, if you don’t cool your jets, I won’t teach you anything!” Rathe immediately dropped to the ground to a sitting position and got real quiet. Flowey was surprised. _That was easy,_ he thought. “Now then,” Flowey started. “Magic is within us, it’s all around us, and composes us, so naturally we Monsters can wield it with extreme effectiveness.” Flowey then produced a small white looking pellet. “Magic is open to interpretation, but not matter what form it takes, if it hits a target it will do damage to it. So, though my magic looks like a little…dull, it will hurt as much as say, someone who throws a fireball at you.” Rathe raised her hand in the air eagerly. Flowey tried to hold back a grin. “Yes, Rathe?”

“What about non-harmful magic? Or is it strictly for fighting?” Flowey was taken aback by this question. It didn’t even occur to him that magic could be used for anything else but hurting others.

“Well,” Flowey answered. “It is possible, but the monster who specializes in that sort of magic isn’t really… here. So I will be teaching you magic used to defend yourself.” Rathe didn’t seem at all disappointed. If anything she seemed just as eager to get started as before. Flowey moved on. “Magic is also an extension of our emotions. That is to say it will behave differently based on how we feel and can become more or less intense based our emotions. A monster that’s enraged could potentially have unbelievable strength, whereas a monster with no will to fight will have little more than pellet to chuck.  Make sense, Rathe?”

“So, let me see if I got this right,” Rathe said, reviewing what she had just learned. “Due to the nature of our being, we as a species can wield the magic in and around us. Then, our emotions and mind states can dictate the behavior and strength of said magic. Got it.” Rathe smiled at Flowey who shyly smiled back, glad she had been listening. “So then how do I make the first step to learning how to use magic?”

Flowey closed his eyes. “You should clear your mind. Try to empty it of distractions and really try to feel the magic inside of you,” he said, calm as he could. Rathe crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She emptied her mind and looked inward to herself. She wasn’t sure what to look for and her mind started to get agitated again. “Stay calm,” Flowey said. ‘I know it sounds stupid, but you just need to relax. Just flow with it.” Rathe calmed down again. Her shoulders lowered as she relaxed and her breath became so soft, that the only noise that could be heard was the babbling water running through the Ruins.

After a moments of practical silence Flowey spoke up again. “Now, that you’re nice and relaxed, try to extend your mind out to the world around you. Really try to feel the magic around you.” Rathe focused on the world around her. She could feel the gentle breeze of a light wind moving through the Ruins. She heard the water as it lazily ran. Slowly, Rathe heard a soft humming coming from all around her. Flowey slightly peaked one of his eyes open and noticed that Rathe’s left ear had raised a bit and recognized that she could hear the humming. “You learn fast for an idiot,” Flowey remarked. “Now finally, think of an intense moment of emotion. Any moment you can think of. Nothing is off limits.”

Rathe, in her calm state, tried to think of any time where she had experienced intense emotions. At first, she couldn’t come up with anything and began to lose her focus, the humming beginning to fade. Then it suddenly struck her like blast of warmth. It was her family’s kitchen. A little Rathe was sitting at the family table bouncing up and down in her seat. “Hold on now, it’s almost ready,” her mother said, behind her minding the oven behind her.

Her father, sitting across from her gave her a soft smile. “Gosh, you’re really excited for this aren’t you, kiddo?” he said. Rathe only began to bounce faster.

“Of course, Dad!” she answered. “Mom said she would make us something special tonight!” Rathe had gone where no goat had gone before in the world of bouncing. A light _ding_ sounded in the house. Rathe’s mother jumped a bit in surprise.

“Oh, it’s ready, dears,” she said, reaching into the oven and fetching the surprise. Holding it gingerly, Rathe’s mother put the surprise in the middle of the table, while Rathe’s mouth watered. Rathe’s mother kissed the top of Rathe’s head. “Give it a moment to cool, and then you and your father can dig in,” Rathe’s mother smiled.

Rathe was ecstatic. “I love you, Mom,” she said. Rathe’s mother smiled back and nuzzled little Rathe.

“I love you too- “

“ **Rathe!”** Flowey shouted. “Yo, Rathe, you’re crying again!” Rathe suddenly broke concentration as her kitchen faded away. Instinctively Rathe’s hands made for her damp eyes and she rubbed them vigorously. “Jeez, Rathe,” Flowey sighed. “You’re going to give me a heart attack, ya know. Every other moment you’re breaking down on me. What happened this time?”

Rathe stood up quietly. “I remembered my parents,” she said quietly. “I remembered the time my mother made us a special surprise for dessert.” Flowey looked confused.

“Why were you crying then? Was it awful?” Flowey asked, truly concerned all of the sudden.

“What’s the next step?” Rathe said, ignoring him.

“Hey! Hold up!” Flowey panicked. Rathe could be dangerous in this state, but on the other hand she was clearly in the zone. Now would be her best opportunity.

“The next step, Flowey!” Rathe repeated impatiently.

“Just do all those things in conjunction to a physical movement. A punch, a kick, slap, whatever. Your choice.”

Rathe took her stance, and pulled one of her arms back, ready to punch. She lined up her sights for a brick in the walls of the ruins and closed her eyes, refocusing. The humming returned almost immediately. Rathe thought of her kitchen, her mother, her father, her surprise. Then, as hard as she could she punched right at the brick, her eyes wide open. With a flash of light, a small bolt of lightning launched forward, flying toward the wall. It fizzled out pitifully against the wall. “Well that was anti-climactic.” Flowey said sarcastically.

Rathe turned back to Flowey, cheeks glowing red through her fur. “Looks like I still need some practice, huh?” Flowey shook his head, trying not to burst out laughing.

“You can say that again, you idiot,” he smirked. “Come on, it’s late and you probably need some rest after all this excitement. I know a place.”

The two left the room of the Ruins smiling at each other. Rathe kept re-enacting her feat of “might” while Flowey made sarcastic comments. The Ruins for the for the first time in many years echoed with laughter. And that brick? Well, only moments after the two had left the room, the wall shattered violently from the sheer force of Rathe’s assault, nearly causing it to collapse in on itself.

                        *                                  *                                  *

“Woah!” Rathe gasped. “How’d you find this?” Flowey had led Rathe to the home in the ruins that had once belonged to somebody else. Flowey shot an unamused look at Rathe.

“I’ve lived here for years, Rathe. I know where things are,” Flowey said bluntly.

“Right, sorry.”

“Hey, Rathe?”

“Yes, Flowey?”

“Seriously, why did you start crying thinking about your mom’s dessert?”

            Rathe’s cheeks turned to tomatoes from embarrassment. She smiled to Flowey. “I just remembered the first time my mom had made my favorite dessert of all time. It was just, really nice to remember her, and my dad too.”

            “You cried over that, huh? What was the dessert anyway?”

            “Snail pie.”

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            It’s always funny when you find something that’s been lost for a long time. You find it in the most random places. A sock in the bookshelf, a coin in the pencil jar, so on and so forth. But the cool part is, no matter what crazy place it turns up in, you always find it. Always.


End file.
